Extreme Myler Twister
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Taken place when Marcus and Tyler are playing extreme twister and it ends up being cute and fluffy. Myler!


"Okay, everything's set up…Are you ready to start filming?" Marcus asked.

Marcus Butler had been in LA for a couple of days and he was planning on staying for a couple of weeks to visit his boyfriend who he had been dating for almost a year. Marcus lived in London, UK. Marcus was dating Tyler Oakley. They were both popular Youtubers and they were planning on filming a couple of videos together. It was hard for them at first to keep a long distance relationship. But, they were so close to each other and they loved each other and were able to handle it. Luckily, they were able to find ways to talk to each other a lot to keep them going.

"Things are about to get messy." Tyler said. Marcus laughed.

"It was your idea." Marcus said. Tyler looked at him.

"It was a good idea, okay!" He claimed. He pouted. "Anyways, I'm ready to start filming." Marcus walked over to the camera and turned it on and then he walked back over to Tyler. They both sat down on the floor which was covered with white plastic which had a twister mat on it. Tyler looked at Marcus once and smiled, and then he looked over at the camera. "Hello everybody! My name is Tyler Oakley and I am here with the fabulous…"

"Hellooo…" Marcus said. Tyler rolled his eyes playfully.

"Say your name." He said. Marcus let out a laugh.

"Marcus." Marcus said. Tyler laughed and shook his head.

"Marcus Butler." Tyler said. "If you don't know Marcus by now then you must be new because Marcus has been on my channel like eight times already." He said. Marcus nodded. "What are we playing today?" Tyler asked.

"We are playing…Twister." Marcus said as he looked around them.

"But…!" Tyler started to say. He looked at Marcus.

"But…!" Marcus also said. He looked at Tyler as well.

"What is the twist?" Tyler asked. Marcus reached over and grabbed a box that had paint in it.

"Paint!" He said as he tossed it up and caught it. Tyler laughed.

Tyler and Marcus sat there and explained how they were going to play the twister game.

"It's basically going to be like a little rainbow of Myler love." Tyler said.

Then Marcus and Tyler got the paint ready on the twister mat.

"Okay, the paint is all down. Marcus, are you ready?" Tyler asked.

"You're going to go first, alright?" Marcus said.

"Okay, yeah…" Tyler said. "I'm nervous." He said. Marcus chuckled.

"You should be." He said. Tyler rolled his eyes playfully.

"I hate you." Tyler said. Marcus let out a laugh. He reached over and spun the twister.

"Ooh! You got a purple! Left foot blue and you have to sing happy birthday." Marcus said.

"Okay, easy." Tyler said. He stood up and placed his foot on the blue circle and sang happy birthday. Marcus had spun again and then he placed his hand on another blue circle and then he spun the twister again for Tyler.

"Right hand yellow, shake your booty." Tyler said.

"Ooh here we go." Marcus said. Tyler laughed.

"Okay, this…And then shake my booty." Tyler said. He shook his butt. Marcus laughed at him.

"Shake that booty!" Marcus said with laughter. Tyler spun the twister.

"Right hand blue." Tyler said as he placed his hand on the blue circle.

"Scream for ten seconds." Marcus said as he looked at him. Tyler took a deep breath.

"AHHH!" Tyler screamed for ten seconds. Marcus stared at him with shock. "Nailed it." Tyler said.

"Jesus Christ." Marcus said. Tyler let out a laugh.

They continued to play for a little bit until the camera died and that's when Marcus had fallen over.

"So, this just happened…" Tyler said as he looked at the camera. "I look great still." He said. Marcus reached over and then he whipped his hands on Tyler's shirt. Tyler gasped. "Marcus!" He whined. Marcus laughed. "Oh, this is kind of cute."

"Only you, Tyler." Marcus said. Tyler stuck his tongue out at him.

"Shush, you." He said. They crawled to in front of the camera. "Okay, so that was round one." Tyler said. "How did it go for you, Marcus?" Tyler asked as he looked at him. "I won, by the way!" Tyler said to the camera.

"Uh, yeah…." Marcus said as he stood up and showed how dirty he already was. Tyler also stood up.

"This is not a bad look, truthfully." Tyler said. Marcus looked at him. Tyler smiled innocently.

"Left foot yellow." Tyler said. He looked at Marcus.

"Left foot red." Marcus said as he got in place.

"Right foot red…Can you not!" Tyler said when Marcus placed his hand on Tyler's back. Marcus went to place his foot on the red circle but he nearly slipped. "Ah! Marcus!" Tyler yelled. Marcus laughed. Tyler spun the twister again. "Left hand blue." Tyler said. He bent down and placed his hand on the blue circle. Marcus bent down and spun the twister. Tyler looked up to where their faces were almost touching. "Hey Marcus." Tyler said.

"Hellooo." Marcus and Tyler said at the same time. Marcus smiled. He reached down and kissed Tyler. Tyler's eyes went wide, a little surprised, but he didn't hesitate to kiss Marcus back. Tyler stared at him.

"You're going to have so to edit so much out of this." Tyler whispered. Marcus smirked.

"You taste like paint now, by the way." Marcus said. Tyler huffed.

"I wonder why!" He said. Marcus let out a laugh.

"Wait a second, you got a little…" Marcus tried to touch Tyler's chin.

"No!" Tyler yelled as he quickly looked away. They both laughed. "Listen!" Tyler warned. "Left hand blue." Tyler said as he looked up at Marcus. Marcus reached over Tyler to put his hand on the blue circle. "Hi…Hi Marcus." Tyler said. "I can't even touch the twister anymore!" Tyler whined. Marcus laughed at him.

"How did we end up like this anyways?" Marcus asked. Tyler laughed.

"I don't even wanna know anymore." Tyler said.

"Left foot green." Marcus said. Tyler shook his head.

"There is no way." Tyler said. He looked at Marcus. Marcus reached his foot over. He managed to put his foot on the green circle but then Tyler slipped and they both fell over on each other. "No!" Tyler yelled. They both went into laughter. Tyler slowly sat up and looked over at Marcus and laughed.

"Oh my God." Marcus said. Tyler reached over and touched Marcus's cheek. "Hey!" Marcus yelled. He pushed him away. Tyler laughed. He went to stand up but then he slipped again. Marcus laughed at him.

"Well that was fun." Marcus said. He looked at Tyler, just as Tyler looked at him.

"Another round?" Tyler asked. Marcus raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" Marcus asked. Tyler shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, why not?" Marcus said. "You're going down." Tyler went to stand up again but he slipped for a third time. Marcus went into laughter again. "You literally went down!"

"Ugh! I hate this game!" Tyler pouted. Marcus smiled. He reached down and pulled Tyler up. Tyler looked up at him again and smiled. Marcus reached over and kissed him again. Tyler wrapped his arms around Marcus as he kissed him back. Marcus smiled into the kiss and then he pulled away.

"One more round?" Marcus asked. Tyler smiled.

"One more round." He said. Marcus chuckled and let go of him.

"You're right…I'm going to have a lot to edit." Marcus said. Tyler laughed.


End file.
